Remus' Gift
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Snape nunca imaginou que seu afilhado se juntaria a Harry Potter contra ele, ou que pior, o chantagearia da forma mais vil. CAPÍTULO BÔNUS: A Little Delivery
1. Remus' Gift

Fanfic escrita para o projeto **Go fly a kite, Black** do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Remus' Gift  
**By Meel Jacques

* * *

Potter tinha se saído melhor que Albus, como o novo líder do mundo mágico era mais liberal, passando a aprender os costumes do Líder da Luz e do Lord das Trevas, tentando conciliar o que havia de bom de cada lado. Por um lado, Snape estava feliz que existia alguém razoável no comando do mundo bruxo, mas quando Potter surgiu junto de seu afilhado por sua lareira com um brilho malicioso nos olhos e uma varinha apontada para ele Snape se lembrou do porquê dele ter sido temido pelo Lord das Trevas.

Snape nunca imaginou que seu afilhado se juntaria a Harry Potter contra ele, ou que pior, o chantagearia da forma mais vil. Parecia surreal na sua mente que Draco Malfoy, a pessoa que mais odiava Harry Potter depois do ex-Lord das Trevas, algum dia conspiraria com Potter.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – Snape latiu as palavras, o sangue fervendo de raiva. Olhou para Draco tentando ler sua mente, saber o que ele ganharia com isso, mas seu rosto era indecifrável e ensiná-lo Oclumência em seu sexto ano pareceu não ter sido uma boa idéia no momento. Os olhos de Draco estavam brilhantes e Potter parecia levemente convencido. – O que você faz ao meu afilhado, seu moleque?

Potter suspirou. Ele sabia que não seria fácil levar Snape para passar o natal com Remus, mas ele tinha prometido ao amigo que faria qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo a conquistar Snape e se para isso ele tivesse que enfeitiçar seu ex-professor de poções ele sabia que faria. Olhou para Draco e esperou que ele obtivesse algum sucesso, mas estava com a varinha na mão direita. Snape percebeu seu movimento e ficou ainda mais desconfiado.

- Você colocou Draco sob Imperius!

Draco apertou os olhos e abriu um sorriso afetado.

- Está dizendo que eu não saberia sair de um Imperius?

- Obviamente.

Draco com certeza iria falar algo muito mal educado quando Harry o interrompeu.

- É apenas um jantar na noite de natal. Não é como você tivesse muita coisa para fazer.

Draco concordou e não deu oportunidade para Snape retrucar.

- Padrinho, eu vou ser mais direto. Ou o senhor nos acompanha amanhã para o natal na casa de Potter ou o Ministério ficará muito feliz em descobrir poções ilegais nos seus aposentos – Draco ameaçou. – Eu sei nomear pelo menos três delas.

Snape apertou os olhos, a raiva o inundando.

- _Nos_ acompanhar? Além de me ameaçar ainda vai trocar presentes com Potter? O que você é dele? Seu amante?

Quando Draco começou a ficar com as bochechas levemente vermelhas e Snape começou a fazer caretas de incredulidade Harry entrou em pânico, então fez a única coisa que pôde no momento.

- _Estupore! _

Uma luz vermelha saiu da varinha de Harry e acertou o peito de Severus. O professor foi pego de surpresa, já que estava preocupado demais com as expressões do afilhado. Não conseguiu desviar do feitiço e então caiu desacordado.

- Você azarou meu padrinho! – Draco gritou correndo para acudir Snape. Harry deu de ombros.

- Tanto faz. Agora é mais fácil embrulhá-lo e dá-lo de presente para Remus.

Draco abriu uma carranca para Harry.

- Não acho que deveríamos fazer isso, Harry. É uma idéia absurda.

Harry guardou a varinha de Severus no bolso, puxou Draco pelo ombro e o virou na sua direção.

- Podemos deixá-los sozinhos e fazer nossa própria comemoração, o que acha?

Draco começou a rir antes de beijar os lábios de Harry.

- Acho uma ótima ideia. Nem sei como não pensei nela antes.

* * *

Era manhã de natal e nenhuma notícia de Harry sobre o jantar de natal ou se Severus viria. Remus não pôde evitar a decepção quando acordou em Grimmauld Place e não tinha ninguém por perto. Abriu a porta do quarto de Harry, mas ele não estava lá.

Desde a morte de Sirius o jovem Harry nunca mais tinha sido o mesmo e foi com grande alegria que Remus havia aceitado seu convite para morarem juntos, como uma família. Mas, obviamente, Harry não estava disposto a passar o natal desse ano com ele. Remus entendia que a vida de Harry era uma correria. Ser líder não era fácil e a cada dia mais Remus via Harry agir como um Lord das Trevas, criando leis para seu beneficio e se misturando com os sangues-puros. Remus precisava conversar com Harry sobre sua nova postura e rápido. Alguém o estava influenciando e Remus já suspeitava de alguém.

Descobrir que Harry estava namorando Draco Malfoy foi um grande golpe, principalmente porque Remus acreditava que Harry terminaria casado com Ginny Weasley. Entretanto, Lupin sabia que essa era uma oportunidade de ouro para se aproximar de Severus que, ao contrário dele, o evitava de todas as formas.

Remus desceu as escadas, pronto para pedir a Monstro que fizesse para ele uma boa xícara de café, quando uma árvore enorme e brilhante, que não estava lá antes, chamou sua atenção. Isso, apesar de tudo, não foi o que mais o surpreendeu, mas o imenso embrulho com uma fic verde que não parava de se mexer e xingar.

Com as mãos trêmulas Lupin pegou o cartão que estava em cima do presente.

_Caro Moony, _

_Draco e eu resolvemos fazer nossa festinha particular e desejo que você consiga fazer a sua. Mas, cuidado, eu acho que ele morde. _

_Com amor, _

_Harry James Potter._

- Severus? – Remus chamou incrédulo.

- Lupin? – alguém dentro da caixa perguntou. – Lupin, é você?

- Sou eu. – Remus respondeu chegando perto da caixa com cautela.

- O que está esperando? Já que você está aí, me solte! Preciso sair daqui! Preciso da minha varinha! Onde está minha varinha? Por Morgana, só conheço gente estúpida! Lupin, me tire daqui!

Remus tirou a tampa da caixa rapidamente e deu de cara com Severus, face a face.

- Err... Oi?

Quando Snape rosnou Remus soube que não seria nada fácil, mas as cordas mágicas ao redor do professor de poções enquanto ele estava desarmado com certeza o ajudariam a convencer Severus que Remus gostaria de ajudá-lo e talvez muito mais do que o professor imaginaria.


	2. A Little Delivery

Fanfic escrita para o projeto **Go fly a kite, Black** do fórum Ledo Engano.

Continuação de Remus' Gift, _obviously_.

* * *

**A Little Delivery  
**by Meel Jacques

* * *

Não existia nada mais traumático quando se volta do além, sobre o qual Sirius não tem permissão para falar sobre, do que encontrar Severus Snape, ou melhor, Seboso, na casa do seu afilhado. Sirius quase pensou que tinha ido para o lugar errado. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou em Grimmauld Place, mas percebeu que estava realmente lá. O que realmente o reconfortou na situação toda foi ver Snape todo amarrado e com cara de quem comeu uma abóbora podre.

- Calma, vou te ajudar – Remus falou e foi tão educado quanto Sirius se lembrava que ele era. – Não sei como Harry foi capaz de fazer algo assim.

Remus franziu a testa antes de ajudar o professor a se levantar. Não foi muito difícil para ele, já que era um licantropo. Sorriu brilhantemente fazendo Sirius passar mal. Mas Black se concentrou. Ele sabia que havia pedido apenas uma hora para visitar sua família e essa visita tinha que valer a pena. Pensou em procurar por Harry, mas preferiu ficar de olho em Remus e quando faltassem dez minutos visitaria seu afilhado.

- Vamos logo, Lupin, eu não tenho o dia todo. Tire essas cordas _imediatamente_.

O comentário destruiu o sorriso de Remus e isso apenas deixou Black mais presunçoso. Dessa vez Remus veria o quanto Seboso são prestava e nem valia o esforço. O que ele não entendia era o porquê do Seboso estar parecendo um pacote de presente de natal. _Não que ele estivesse reclamando._

- Severus, não acredito que posso fazer isso – Remus disse e sorriu muito mais brilhantemente agora. Sirius quase engasgou com a visão. Ele reconhecia esse sorriso e esse olhar maníaco da época em que aterrorizavam Hogwarts. Às vezes Black se esquecia o quanto Remus pode ser aterrorizante quando está determinado a sê-lo. Severus não percebeu, não o conhecia como Sirius. Por algum motivo o sorriso de Remus não reconfortou Sirius, muito pelo contrário, o deixou apavorado.

- Por que não? – Severus perguntou encarando Lupin nos olhos, pois não queria que ele percebesse que sua antiga frase o tinha afetado. Algo na voz e no rosto do licantropo sugeria que Severus deveria temê-lo, mas Snape não sabia o porquê desse sentimento.

- Existe um motivo para você está dentro de uma caixa, enrolado em uma corda e cheio de embrulho – Remus elucidou o professor de poções e esperou pacientemente até a realização do que estava acontecendo chegasse a Snape. Sirius não pôde deixar de cair na risada quando Severus entrou em pânico e caiu para trás, quase derrubando a árvore no processo e quebrando vários enfeites.

- Eu sou algum tipo de presente?! – Snape gritou escandalizado. Olhou ao redor e apertou os olhos com desconfiança na direção de Remus. – Tem mais alguém por aqui?

- Não.

A resposta de Remus foi clara e curta, ele realmente desejava que Snape descobrisse por si mesmo o que estava acontecendo. Ele só queria dar o empurrão tão necessário. Merlin sabe o quanto ele tinha esperado poder ficar sozinho com Snape. Remus já tinha deixado de ser adolescente há muito tempo e já estava grande o suficiente para entender o que queria e correr atrás de seus desejos sem se importar com qualquer barreira imposta. Ele não iria alimentar essa raiva de Severus, nem que ele tivesse que enfiar a força na cabeça de Severus que o amava.

Sirius já tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo e estava suando frio. Por um momento entrou em negação, mas precisava realmente ver como se desenrolaria toda essa situação.

- Você está querendo me dizer que eu virei presente para lobisomem?

Sirius estava feliz por ter continuado lá assistindo tudo. A cara que Snape estava fazendo era impagável. Remus revirou os olhos antes de usar sua varinha para soltar Snape. Seboso não estava nem se mexendo de tão chocado que tinha ficado.

- Você quer saber o porquê disso?

Sirius tinha certeza que Severus não queria saber. Merlin, Sirius não queria saber!

- Não, obrigado, prefiro ir embora.

- Essa casa inteira é constituída de um feitiço anti-aparatação e duvido que Harry tenha deixado a lareira aberta para passagem.

Remus piscou, Severus arregalou os olhos e Sirius engasgou. Rapidamente Severus conseguiu colocar uma mascara de indiferença. Não deixaria ninguém perceber sua inquietação. Sozinho com Lupin?

- Vou matar Draco – foi a única coisa que Snape conseguiu dizer. Remus levantou uma sobrancelha antes de fazer um sinal para Severus se sentar. Sirius sentou-se do outro lado e ficou olhando para os dois com desconfiança. Realmente, sempre existiu algo na relação de Remus com Seboso. Ele nunca quis participar das brincadeiras com ele e ficava mais distante. Sirius nunca desconfiou que fosse algo romântico, mas pela forma que Remus encarava Severus, com expectativa, Sirius teve que aceitar, seu amigo estava apaixonado pelo Seboso. Quando Sirius voltasse para o além teria que pedir para falar com um terapeuta, urgentemente.

- Você machucaria seu próprio afilhado?

Sirius franziu a testa. Dificilmente um puro-sangue deixaria um mestiço ser o padrinho seu filho, principalmente a família Malfoy.

- Aquele moleque atrevido não é meu afilhado – Severus reclamou sentando-se abruptamente.

- Sempre tive a impressão que ele te chamava de padrinho.

Severus faz uma careta.

- Ele me chama assim desde o final do sexto ano mesmo sem a aprovação de Lucius e Narcissa. Alguma lógica idiota sobre salvar sua vida.

Remus acenou, afirmando que entendia. Depois da guerra todos da Ordem, sob ordens de Harry, tiveram que respeitar Severus. Harry tinha dito que Severus era um herói de guerra e essa conversa só confirmava toda a história. Não que Remus não acreditasse em Severus antes, mas dava uma sensação de paz saber que tinha passado a amar uma pessoa decente. Não queria mais se lembrar das vezes que teve dúvidas, esses tais momentos de fraqueza em que não enxergava Severus como deveria.

Sorriu para Severus lembrando-se dos momentos em que Draco o chamava de padrinho e Snape nem mesmo piscava, agia como se fosse normal. O coração de Remus acelerou e quando o lobo dentro dele começou a lhe mandar cenas obscenas Remus corou. Severus não pareceu gostar muito do seu sorriso, ele parecia, na verdade, bastante desconfiado.

Por algum motivo flashs de uma banheira invadiram sua mente. Procurou na sua cabeça algum motivo em especial para isso, mas parecia que era apenas o lobo o tentando.

- Está mais a vontade? – Remus perguntou e logo após corou, como se não acreditasse nas próprias palavras. Claro, depois de toda a situação ridícula do presente Remus perguntar se Snape estava _mais _a vontade chegava a ser ironia.

- Na verdade sim – Severus respondeu com sinceridade para a felicidade de Remus. – Posso ir embora agora?

- Não.

Snape fez uma careta.

- Daqui a pouco é a hora do almoço e seu protegido vai chegar. Será que eu posso pelo menos tomar banho? – Snape perguntou e corou pela primeira vez. Remus piscou antes de acenar que sim.

- Vou encher a banheira para você, apesar de achar que Harry não vai voltar hoje.

Snape fez uma careta enquanto seguia Remus escada acima. Sirius subiu também e esperava que Severus não aprontasse nenhuma gracinha. Por algum motivo Snape estava mais calmo e isso deixava Sirius temeroso.

A banheira era grande e a imagem de uma banheira coberta de espumas não saia da mente de Remus. Esquecera de contar quantos dias faltavam para a Lua Cheia e pela maneira que tudo estava indo, não devia faltar muito.

Sirius estava começando a ficar enjoado de toda aquela situação e do olhar de luxuria no rosto de Remus. Olhou para o relógio da sala.

Severus achou peculiar toda a situação. Não se lembrava de nenhum outro momento da sua vida que alguém tinha o pressionado tanto para manter sua atenção e presença. Nunca conheceu alguém que desejasse tanto sua permanência e fosse tão prestativo.

- Está bem, eu termino para você – Snape se ofereceu para terminar e tocou o ombro de Lupin. Rapidamente Remus ficou tenso e tentou se afastar, para a surpresa de Severus. Snape não esperava essa reação de alguém que gostava dele, mesmo que Snape não soubesse como agir sob essa situação, mas não era normal, a não ser que ele estivesse enganado. De repente até mesmo Severus ficou tenso.

- Não, eu vou terminar – Remus afirmou e sua voz tinha ganhado uma entonação diferente e até mesmo selvagem. – A não ser que você ache que eu não sou capaz.

Remus se virou e seus olhos cor de mel estavam escuros e se Severus estivesse vendo bem até mesmo vermelhos. Engoli seco, mas sabia o que fazer nessas situações. Desde o ano em que Black tinha feito ele se encontrar com Lupin em forma de lobisomem, Severus passou muito tempo estudando sobre essas criaturas. Tinha que manter o contato visual, se o lobisomem não o vir como inimigo, e esperar a criatura se acalmar. O que Severus não contava era que ele seria a paixão de uma dessas criaturas, ou melhor, de Remus John Lupin. O contato visual só estimulou mais ainda a imaginação do licantropo que não pôde conter mais a vontade que tinha de tocar Snape. Ou melhor, de beijar alucinadamente e foi exatamente isso que ele fez.

Lupin se mexeu perigosamente e quando Snape abriu a boca para exclamar alguma coisa algo macio tocou seus lábios. A cabeça de Snape girou e ele não estava mais entendendo nada. Lupin não estava mais prestando atenção em nada, sua mente estava vazia, Remus só sentia, apenas isso, o sabor, o toque. Também havia aquele cheiro que acompanhava Severus que o impregnou no momento em que entraram no banheiro. Remus sabia o que Harry tinha planejado quando os deixou sozinhos. Remus queria aproveitar, mas Severus parado com cara de assustado não estava ajudando.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Lupin? – Severus reclamou ainda com os lábios próximos ao seu. Remus não teve coragem de aprofundar o beijo. Ficou próximo aos lábios de Snape, hesitante a assustado. A banheira estava cheia e água saia por todos os lados, mas nenhum dos dois se mexeu.

Sirius queria, realmente, ficar momentaneamente cego para não ver o que estava acontecendo. Bem, ele não tinha que estar ali, então foi atrás de Harry.

Remus e Severus se olhavam em um silencio constrangedor, principalmente quando seus lábios estavam tão próximos.

- Severus.

- Não me chame assim.

Remus passou um tempo pensando antes de se afastar. Snape ofegou antes de normalizar sua respiração. Lupin não se importou e continuou ofegando sem se importar com o que Snape pensaria.

- Posso te beijar? – Remus perguntou. Snape olhou para o lado parecendo momentaneamente com um adolescente envergonhado, o que causou um sorriso breve nos lábio de Remus. Merlin, Remus estava sorrindo muito em um mesmo dia em menos de uma hora.

- O que você ganharia com isso? – a pergunta de Severus surpreendeu Remus que esperava uma ofensa. Esse momento desconcertante deixou Remus tímido.

- B-bem, satisfação?

Snape pareceu não entender muito bem, mas Remus estava disposto a mostrar todo o sentimento que tinha por ele no momento, seja este sentimento amor, luxuria ou paixão. Quem sabe fossem os dois.

Remus beijou Severus e dessa vez não houve objeção, apenas aceitação e de certa forma entrega. O chão estava todo molhado e dessa vez Snape reclamou.

- A água!

Remus resmungou antes de se levantar e fechar a torneira. Quando voltou sua atenção para Severus ele tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto, até mesmo um pouco contente. Seu lobo ronronou dentro dele e Remus só pensava em levá-lo para o quarto mais próximo.

O espírito de Sirius apareceu no momento em que Remus puxou Severus pela cama e ele o seguia e parecia levemente assustado. Remus se trancou com Snape em um quarto com os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso cheio de promessas.

Sirius ficou enjoado. Não importava onde fosse tudo parecia um pesadelo. Ele ainda conseguia ouvir os gemidos de Draco enquanto Harry subia em cima do corpo dele, conseguia lembrar em detalhes do momento em que Harry beijava Draco enquanto puxava seus cabelos.

Um arrepio subiu a coluna de Black quando ele voltou para sua atual morada. Afinal, não tinha melhor lugar do que o seu lar _e um bom terapeuta._


End file.
